


The Bratty Sleeve

by etherealmeido



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Futanari, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealmeido/pseuds/etherealmeido
Summary: Everyone was sick of Yeri's bratty attitude, and Seulgi decided it was time to do something about it.
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Kim Yerim | Yeri
Kudos: 37





	The Bratty Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> A request I worked on for "Seulgi and Yeri cockwarming fic where seulgis making yeri cockwarm her all day and its making Yeri really impatient."
> 
> This is my first time trying to write this kink, and I didn't know what to do for it. So it's another shorter than usual post.
> 
> If you would like to send me a request, please send them to stardustseulgi.tumblr.com

Seulgi sat with a big smile on her face. She was happy with her place in the world right now. Getting to take things easy for the day. And of course spending time with Yeri. The girls were sitting on the couch, watching some movies. They were already starting on their second one, and Seulgi had more planned out.

Yeri had been on the older girl's lap the whole time. Her arms wrapped around the girl's waist, and holding her like a comforting stuffed animal. Yeri started to squirm. Trying to adjust her place in her lap. But the older girl held her. She knew if she gave her too much freedom to move around she'd just try to get up and leave. But for now, she was stuck. Sitting in place and keeping Seulgi's cock warmed for her.

After another hour passed. The older girl started ot tease her a bit. She could feel how wet Yeri had become, and wanted to start edging her to tease her more. She put her hands in the girl's hips, and started to move her back and forth along her thighs ever so slightly. She could feel her body reacting to it. Her walls started to grip her a little harder once she kept it going for a minute. But just as easily as she started to give her some relief, she stopped the motion, and went right back to keeping her still.

Yeri could feel Seulgi's dick throbbing inside of her. She knew this could be over any time, and they could both just cum. But the older girl refused to let it be that easy. Yeri was losing her patience. She wanted to cum. But more so than that, she wished it was in her ass instead. She could easily hold it in her pussy all day. But she wanted to be able to feel it in her ass. She wanted to feel something thick in there, being held deep inside of her. She kept imagining how much better it would have felt, and started to squirm again.

"Please. I'll sit as long as you want. Just let me take it out for a second and put it in my ass." Yeri pleaded.

Seulgi couldn't deny that she wanted anal too. But she knew the girl didn't deserve it . This was punishment for how much of a brat she had been lately. Everyone was sick of her attitude, and she had to be taught a lesson. Just as she reminded herself of this, she could feel Yeri trying to move herself and grind a bit. Seulgi held onto her tight, and refused to let her even get the slightest bit of self pleasure from this.

Another hour had passed, and Yeri was starting to lose her mind. Her bratty side was starting to come out more and more. Even though that's what got her stuck like this in the first place. She started trying to lift herself up, in an attempt to get even the slightest bit of pounding going. But the girl held her too firmly to let it happen.

"Just fuck my ass already! What is wrong with you?! What are you going to do?! Just hold it in me until you creampie?! Are you even gonna be able to do that with no motion?!" Yeri shouted.

"Maybe I can." Seulgi replied in a smug tone. Making her cock throb a little after saying it. Just to piss her off more.

Yeri groaned as she felt it. She knew she was stuck. Her frustrations were growing. She wanted to beg, but also wanted to keep herself feeling like she was still the dominant one. She couldn't even keep still any longer. But the more she struggled to get herself free enough to move a bit, the more she felt the hold on her tighten. She could even hear the older girl laughing at her now and then as she tried to pull her arms off of her. After their current movie had finished, Seulgi spoke up.

"Alright. If you want it that bad, I'll let you have your way." She said, letting her arms relax.

"I don't trust you." Yeri said as held still for a moment. Even though she was free, she thought a trick might be played on her.

"Do you want it or not? I'm not gonna ask again."

Yeri sprang up off of Seugli's dick, and got on her feet. She didn't care how the girl took her. She was just so thankful to finally be getting her way. A hand gripped her by the arm. The older girl grabbed her, and turned her around. Bending her over in an almost standing doggy position. Her body fell forward a bit, as she caught herself by putting her hands out in front of her and resting against the couch cushions.

Seulgi held herself still, and lined up. There wasn't going to be any mercy. The brat couldn't accept her punishment, and resisted the entire time. Why even bother trying to let her enjoy getting her way? She pushed the tip up against her asshole, and started to spread her open. Yeri shouted as she felt it going inside.

"At least give me some spit or something!" She objected.

But the cock pushed deeper. Ignoring her words. It couldn't been seen, but Yeri's face betrayed how much it was hurting her. But right now she didn't care. She just wanted to let herself release. Once it was in, there was no time wasted letting her adjust to the size. The motion had already started. Her body being pushed forward as she was getting thrusted from behind. Yeri grunted and moaned as she tried to endure it. Knowing she'd eventually get more comfortable and be able to relax. But after edging for so long, it didn't take much. Before she could even enjoy it, she started to cum.

Seulgi knew the girl had cum. But she wasn't finished with ehr yet. She still hadn't learned anything.She continued to thrust inside of her. Almost hitting down to the base at times.

"Wait. I just came. Take it out for a second." Yeri pleaded. But was still being ignored.

Seulgi wasn't going to let her go. Not until she had fully lost it. The younger girl's body started to slump over. Her arms were getting too tired to support her anymore. Her face being pushed against the soft cushions. From time to time she could feel a hard slap hitting her ass. But by now she was getting too exhausted to scream anymore. After a few more minutes, she ended up cumming again. It seemed as though the cock warming hadn't been her punishment at all. As if it was all just leading up to this.

"H-hasn't it been enough yet?" Yeri asked, her voice stuttering from how weak the multiple orgasms had made her.

"Isn't this what you wanted? You begged for it for so long. Don't you want me to fill up your tight ass?" Seulgi said to her in a mocking tone.

Yeri closed her eyes. She didn't have the strength to even argue or keep up her bratty routine anymore. Then she felt something change. Suelgi pushed deep inside of her, and held still. The older girl reached out, and grabbed her by the arms. She was being pulled back up into a standing position. Being held from behind, her back was arched, and her breast put on display in the mirror on the wall above the couch. Being forced to watch her own face as the pace picked up again. Yeri orgasmed hard as she watched. And soon after, she could feel the throbbing again. This time it wasn't just teasing. Seulgi had finally reached her limit, and let her cum loose inside of her ass. Filling her up so much that it almost ran out around her still inserted cock.

As she slowly pulled out, she could see she had covered herself in her own cum. And watched as thick drips of it fell from out of Yeri's ass. She let go of her hold on the girl, and pushed her forward onto the couch again. Her entire body falling this time. She fell to her knees, and rested her up body on the seat. She sat there like that for a moment. Panting and trying to catch a break. Cum still dripping and being pushed out of her.

From that day on., any time Yeri started to act up, they only had to say a few words to get her to stop. Or in some cases, all it took was a sly smile from Seulgi. She knew if she took things too far again, she'd be stuck spending another entire day sitting on Seulgi's cock, and being punished even harder than the last time.


End file.
